Gypsy/Dialogue
Off quest *'Gypsy:' Hello, young one *'Gypsy:' Cross my palm with silver and the future will be revealed to you **Ok, here you go **(If player has insufficient gold) ***'Player:' Oh dear. I don't have any money ***(Dialogue ends) **(If player has sufficient gold) **(1 coin is removed from the players inventory) ***'Player:' Ok, here you go ***'Gypsy:' Come closer ***'Gypsy:' And listen carefully to what the future holds for you ***'Gypsy:' As I peer into the swirling mists of the crystal ball ***'Gypsy:' I can see images forming ***'Gypsy:' I can see you ***'Gypsy:' You are holding a very impressive looking sword ***'Gypsy:' I'm sure I recognise that sword ***'Gypsy:' There is a big dark shadow appearing now ***'Gypsy:' Aaargh ****Very interesting what does the Aaargh bit mean? *****'Player:' Very interesting what does the Aaargh bit mean? *****'Gypsy:' Aaargh its Delrith *****'Gypsy:' Delrith is coming ******Who's Delrith *******'Player:' Who's Delrith? *******(See dialogue below) ********How am I meant to fight a demon who can destroy cities? *********'Player:' How am I meant to fight a demon who can destroy cities? *********(See dialogue below) ********Ok where is he? I'll kill him for you *********'Player:' Ok where is he? I'll kill him for you *********'Gypsy:' Well you can't just go and fight *********'Gypsy:' He can't be harmed by ordinary weapons *********'Gypsy:' Wally managed to arrive at the stone circle *********(See dialogue below) ********Wally doesn't sound like a very heroic name *********'Player:' Wally doesn't sound like a very heroic name *********'Gypsy:' *********(See dialogue below) ******Get a grip! *******'Player:' Get a grip! ********'Gypsy:' Sorry. I didn't expect to see Delrith ********'Gypsy:' I had to break away quickly in case he detected me ********'Player:' Who's Delrith? ********'Gypsy:' Delrith ********'Gypsy:' Delrtih is a powerfull demon ********'Gypsy:' Oh I really hope he didn't see me ********'Gypsy:' Looking at him through my crystal ball ********'Gypsy:' He tried to destroy this city 150 years ago ********'Gypsy:' He was stopped just in time, by the great hero Wally ********'Gypsy:' Wally managed to trap the demon ********'Gypsy:' In the stone circle just south of this city ********'Gypsy:' Using his magic sword silverlight ********'Gypsy:' Ye Gods ********'Gypsy:' Silverlight was the sword you were holding the ball vision ********'Gypsy:' You are the one destined to try and stop the demon this time *********How am I meant to fight a demon who can destroy cities? **********'Player:' How am I meant to fight a demon who can destroy cities? **********'Gypsy:' I admit it won't be easy **********'Gypsy:' Wally managed to arrive at the stone circle **********'Gypsy:' Just as Delrith was summoned by a cult of chaos druids **********'Gypsy:' By reciting the correct magical incantation **********'Gypsy:' and thrusting Silverlight into Delright, while he was newly summoned **********'Gypsy:' Wally was able to imprison Delrith **********'Gypsy:' in the stone block in the centre of the circle **********'Gypsy:' Delrith will come forth from the stone circle again **********'Gypsy:' I would imagine an evil sorcerer is already starting on the rituals **********'Gypsy:' To summon Delrith as we speak ***********What is the magical incantion? ************'Player:' What is the magical incantion? ************'Gypsy:' Oh yes let me think a second ************''(The gypsy is thinking)'' ************'Gypsy:' Alright I've got it now I think ************'Gypsy:' It goes ************'Gypsy:' Carlem ************'Gypsy:' Aber ************'Gypsy:' Camerinthum ************'Gypsy:' Purchai ************'Gypsy:' Gabindo ************'Gypsy:' Have you got that? ************'Player:' I think so, yes *************Ok thanks I'll do my best to stop the Demon **************'Player:' Ok thanks I'll do my best to stop the Demon **************'Gypsy:' Good luck, may Guthix be with you *************Where can I find silverlight? **************(See dialogue below) ***********Where can I find Silverlight? ************'Player:' Where can I find Silverlight? ************Silverlight has been passed down through Wally's descendents ************I believe it is currently in the care of one of the king's knights ************called Sir Prysin ************He shouldn't be to hard to find the he lives in the royal palace in this city ************Tell him Gypsy Aris sent you *************Ok thanks I'll do my best to stop the Demon **************(See above dialogue) *************Where can I find silverlight? **************(See dialogue above) *********'Player:' Ok where is he? I'll kill him for you **********(See dialogue above) *********'Player:' Wally doesn't sound like a very heroic name **********(See dialogue above) ****Are you alright? *****'Player:' Are you alright? *****'Gypsy:' Aaargh its Delrith *****'Gypsy:' Delrith is coming ******(See dialogue above) ****Aaargh? *****'Player:' Aaargh? *****'Gypsy:' Aaargh its Delrith *****'Gypsy:' Delrith is coming ******(See dialogue above) **Who are you calling young one?! ***'Player:' Who are you calling young one?! ***'Gypsy:' You have been on this world ***'Gypsy:' A relatively short time ***'Gypsy:' At least compared to me ***'Gypsy:' So do you want your fortune told or not? ****Yes please *****(same as below) ****No, I don't believe in that stuff *****(same as below) ****Ooh how old are you then? *****'Player:' Ok but how old are you? *****'Gypsy:' Count the number of legs of the chairs in the blue moon inn *****'Gypsy:' And multiply that number by seven *****'Player:' Errr yeah whatever *****'Player:' Ooh how old are you then? *****'Gypsy:' Older than you imagine ******Believe me, I have a good imagination *******'Player:' Believe me, I have a good imagination *******'Gypsy:' You seem like just the sort of person *******'Gypsy:' Who would want their fortune told then ********No, I don't believe in that stuff *********(same as below) ********Yes please *********(same as below) ******How do you know how old I think you are? *******'Player:' How do you know how old I think you are *******'Gypsy:' I have the power to know *******''Gypsy:'' Just as I have the power to foresee the future ********Ok what am I thinking now? *********'Player:' Ok what am I thinking now? *********'Gypsy:' You are thinking that I'll never guess what you are thinking ********Ok but how old are you? ********Go on then, what's my future? *********'Player:' Go on then what's my future *********'Gypsy:' Cross my palm with silver and I'll tell you **********Ok here you go **********Oh you want me to pay. No thanks ***********'Player:' Oh you want me to pay. No thanks ***********'Gypsy:' Go away then ******Oh pretty old then *******'Player:' Oh pretty old then *******'Gypsy:' Yes I'm old *******'Gypsy:' Don't rub it in **No, I don't believe in that stuff ***'Player:' No, I don't believe in that stuff ***'Gypsy:' Ok suit yourself During Demon Slayer After receiving instructions about the sword and incantation * Gypsy: Greetings how goes thy quest? * Player: I'm still working on it * Gypsy: Well if you need my advice I'm always here young one ** What is the magical incanation? *** (See above dialogue) ** Where can I find Silverlight? *** (See above dialogue) ** Well I'd better press on with it *** Player: Well I'd better press on with it *** Gypsy: See you anon ** Stop calling me that *** (See below dialogue) After obtaining Silverlight * Gypsy: How goes the quest? * Player: I have the sword, now. I just need to kill the demon I * Gypsy: Yep, that's right * (Dialogue ends) After completing Demon Slayer * Gypsy: Greetings young one * Gypsy: You're a hero now * Gypsy: That was a good bit of demonslaying ** How do you know I killed it? *** Player: How do you know I killed it? *** Gypsy: You forget *** Gypsy: I'm good at knowing these things ** Thanks *** Player: Thanks ** Stop calling me that *** Player: Stop calling me that *** Gypsy: In the scheme of things you are very young **** Ok but how old are you ***** Player: Ok but how old are you ***** Gypsy: Count the number of legs of the chairs in the blue moon inn ***** Gypsy: And multiply that number by seven ***** Player: Errr yeah whatever **** Oh if its in the scheme of things that's ok ***** Player: Oh if its in the scheme of things that's ok ***** Gypsy: You show wisdom for one so young Category:Quest dialogues Category:Demon Slayer